Yuseku: The Contest 2/Quinta prueba/Prueba de Meka
Buenas noches thumb|center|335 px En algún lugar de algún mundo, de alguna galaxia y algún cúmulo de galaxias, en un hospital cualquiera, una habitación con número indefinido y ciudad desconocida aún por el ser humano... :— La operación salió exitosa —dijo el científico, sacando las menos del útero de la mujer—. La placenta al principio quedó dentro pero ya la hemos sacado... ahora le pondremos puntos, los cuales no puede quitarse hasta dentro de cuatro sema... La mujer no podía prestar atención a lo que decía, ya era su segundo hijo y ya dejaba de escuchar todo lo que le decía el doctor. Tuvo muchísimos problemas para dar a luz al mayor —que por entonces tenía cinco años—, y sólo imaginó que debería tener las mismas medidas con la chica a la que parió aquel día. El bebé lloraba muy fuerte e incluso se podía ver cómo se le marcaba una vena en la sien. Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que el bebé abrió los ojos, tenía ya una semana. Los padres temían de que fuese ciega, mas cuando abrió los ojos estos estaban completamente blancos, como si no tuviese ni pupila, ni iris... Estaban completamente vacíos, eran pura nieve de invierno canadiense, esta que llegaba hasta los topes de la casa y que tenía que arrollar un quitanieves, porque de otra manera no salía de allí. Sus labios eran blancos y finos, su piel pálida, y su pelo también era blanco. Los padres se quedaron más muertos que vivos, ellos dos tenían el pelo negro, los ojos negros, y el hermano mayor también, de hecho. El hermano se llamaba Kuro, más tarde a la chica le pusieron Shiro. Eran completamente distintos, no coincidían en absolutamente nada. Kuro vivía rodeado de gente, Shiro vivía sola y no es que le importase mucho ese dato. A los diez años de edad de Kuro y cinco de Shiro, el padre trajo a casa una enorme gallina gris. Le pusieron Gure, era un pollo un tanto raro dado a que sabía hablar. Iba al colegio con Shiro, escondido en su maleta. Poco a poco, los chicos fueron creciendo. Ella tenía 10, él 15. Él salía con los amigos todas las noches de fiesta, ella lo perseguía por detrás, porque, aunque nadie lo creyese, Shiro podía leer el futuro. Se dio cuenta la vez que tenía flashes de lo que iba a ocurrir y de hecho ocurría. Esto lo usaba mucho con su hermano ya que no paraba de meterse en líos, salvándole y sacándole de sus problemas. :— ¿Vas a creerme de una vez? :— No voy a creer a una niña de diez años que dice leer el futuro —decía el hermano mientras afinaba las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica con un sonido estridente. :— ¿Qué harás si alguna vez me pierdes? La gallina, que se encontraba encima de la cama, los miraba en silencio, entrecerrando los ojos y arqueando las cejas. Luego desvió la mirada, saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia la cocina. :— Lo celebraría, realmente eres un coñazo. Veamos... unos, dos, tres cuatro —comenzó a tocar la guitarra, haciendo casi reventar la casa. Los cuadros se movieron y algunos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, rompiéndose el cristal que los protegía. Pese al ruido, la chica se mantenía indiferente, frente a su hermano, con unas ojeras distinguidas debido a su pálida piel. Se dio media vueltay anduvo fuera del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Se dirigió al suyo, al otro lado del pasillo. De repente, todo el pasillo le comenzó a dar vueltas, como si se moviese. Fue andando paso a paso, mirando por el ventanal que decoraba la pared derecha del pasillo. Era plena noche, de hecho, las doce de la noche. Una vez en su cuarto, se lanzó encima de la cama, dejando la puerta abierta y durmiéndose. :— Buenas noches... ---- Al día siguiente Kuro se despertó más temprano de lo normal para ir a la habitación de Shiro, algo arrepentido por lo que ocurrió el día anterior. Pero, para cuando logró llegar, Shiro apareció con un charco de sangre en el vientre bastante extenso. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su boca entreabierta, de la cual salía un hilillo de sangre, y las manos abiertas con grietas negras. En cuanto Kuro estaba a punto de gritar de terror, un humo gris salió del cuerpo de Shiro. Tenía forma de ave, la cual sacó sus enormes garras y las dirigió hacia Kuro. Este corrió como pudo para que no le atrapasen, saliendo de la casa y metiendo gritos a los cuatro vientos. Cogió por la calle que más cerca le pillaba, metiéndose en un laberinto de callejuelas, callejones y calles. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a la montaña de al lado de la ciudad. Allí solo fue capaz de refugiarse en una cueva, algo exhausto de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pronto, escuchó un ruido proveniente de más adentro de la cueva. De la oscuridad salió un oso pardo andando a dos patas. Tenía una panza enorme y unas garras bastante afiladas, pero le miró sereno y ladeó la cabeza. :— Ho-hola —levantó una mano Kuro en modo de saludo, con una mueca y escondiéndose tras una roca. :— ¿Qué haces aquí? No es un sitio para humanos... :— Es muy difícil de explicar —exclamó con cierto deje el chico, suspirando. :— Es Gure, ¿verdad? Ese pollo loco... Kuro abrió los ojos ampliamente al escuchar el nombre de su gallina. Ahora que lo recordaba, la sombra tenía forma de ave. Asintió. :— ¿Cómo conoces a mi... a mi gallina? :— Me habló de ustedes dos, de tu hermana y de ti. Pero no te preocupes, no me dijo nada vergonzoso. :— ¡No me preocupo por eso ahora mismo! Mi hermana está muerta, la ga matado Gure, lo sé, estoy seguro... salió una sombra de ella con la forma del pollo, pero, ¿por qué haría eso una gallina? :— Gure me dijo que la sangre de Shiro tiene un poder especial: la adivinación del futuro. No es su cerebro quien le proporciona esa habilidad, sino su sangre. Ahora Gure tiene su poder... ¿no comprendes? Shiro era el "tesorito" de tu casa... Kuro permaneció en shock mientras distinguió una sombra en la entrada de la caverna, parecida a una garra. Al verla, corrió tras el oso pardo. :— Protégeme, por favor, yo... :— Tú has estado siendo protegido por tu hermana. Ahora, sal ahí fuera —agarró al chico del cuello de su camiseta, lanzándolo fuera de la cueva. Allí, una enorme garra dos, tres o cuatro veces el cuerpo de Kuro, amenazaba con dirigirse hacia él y quitarle la vida de cuajo. Se alzó un poco, hasta que Kuro tragó saliva y se dirigió corriendo hasta la sombra, alzando un puño y gritando, golpeando el humo negro. Sin darse cuenta, estaba golpeando a Gure, el pollo gris, que cayó rodando por el precipicio. Kuro cayó en el suelo estrepitosamente, parpadeando y aún sin saber lo que había ocurrido. :— Ese pollo había poseído a tu hermana durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con ustedes... —susurró el oso, apoyándose en la puerta de la cueva—. Tu hemana te lo dijo, ¿no es cierto? Y también dijo que ella iba a morir. Kuro se arrodilló, mirando el bosque que se extendía por el otro lado del precipicio, mientras que el aire hacía bailar su pelo. :— Pero no le creíste. Apretó la mandíbula, gritando a los cuatro vientos con toda la fuerza que podía, desganitándose allí. Todo era demasiado injusto, su mente era injusta, todo era un puto mito moderno que los envolvía a todos. ---- Al cabo de un mes... Trajes negros, paraguas negros de encaje, vestidos largos y de palabra de honor, peinetas y cabezas gachas, era todo lo que se podía ver en el funeral de la dama blanca. Todos oraban al cuerpo difunto de la chica el cual se encontraba en un ataúd de cristal, rodeada de rosas negras. Al terminar el funeral, Kuro fue el único que se quedó allí con ella, con su traje blanco y una rosa negra en el pecho. :— And if you carry in this way... Things are better if I stay —tarareó la canción preferida de su hermana, con una mueca de angustia en la cara y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, haciendo una pausa de vez en cuando para sollozar. Puso la mano sobre el cristal transparente que le separaba de su hermana, cerrando los ojos—. So long, and goodnight... so long, and goodnight... Y una lágrima negra como el azabache corrió por la redonda y blanquecina mejilla de la albina. FIN { Intenté hacerlo de aventura pero me puede el misterio, sorry. Anyway, espero al menos no suspender, maestra (???) }